Discours d'accueil de Mme Maxime
by Iroko
Summary: Ma participation au concours de La Gazette du Sorcier : créer les maisons de l'école Beauxbâtons


Disclaimer : l'école de Beauxbâtons a été créée par J. K. Rowling

Blabla de l'auteur : ma participation au concours de La Gazette du Sorcier : créer les maisons de l'école Beauxbâtons. Je n'ai pas gagné mais c'était intéressant à inventer.

 **Discours d'accueil de Mme Maxime**

Bonjour et bienvenue à l'académie de Beauxbâtons ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves. Je suis Mme Olympe Maxime, directrice de cette école qui existe depuis plus de sept cents ans. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières ont été formés en ce lieu, comme le célèbre Nicolas Flamel et son épouse Pernelle, qui se sont connus pendant leurs études et ont plus tard permis de financer la construction du château actuel avec leur or alchimique. J'espère que vous ferez honneur à cette école qui vous enseignera la magie et autres matières nécessaires à faire de vous des sorciers et sorcières accomplis.

En tant que benjamins vous rejoindrez les deux dortoirs des Bleuets, qui accueillent les élèves de la 1ère à la 3e année. Seuls les garçons et les filles sont séparés, autrement vous partagerez tous le même dortoir. Vous y apprendrez à vivre en communauté dans le respect et l'entraide, et à acquérir de bonnes habitudes de vie et de travail. Les directeurs de dortoirs seront là pour vous aider, ainsi que les 4e et 5e années dont l'un deviendra votre parrain pour mieux vous guider personnellement. Étant donné le grand nombre d'élèves, vous comprendrez l'intérêt de l'ordre et de l'organisation. Diverses salles communes vous permettront de vous retrouver selon le travail ou les loisirs que vous souhaiterez faire. Et sinon vous pourrez tous vous retrouver ici à l'Agora qui, en-dehors des annonces officielles, est utilisée comme le point central de la vie étudiante, particulièrement le matin quand tout le monde se rassemble avant les cours, avant ou après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner. Les cours se feront en classes de 30 élèves dont le numéro vous a déjà été communiqué, vous en aurez d'ailleurs besoin tout à l'heure.

Arrivés en 4e année, vous serez répartis dans les dortoirs des Roses, qui comportent chacun une dizaine de lit et vous permettront d'avoir plus d'intimité mais vous pousseront également à développer votre autonomie, pour mieux vous épanouir comme les roses que vous serez devenus à partir des bourgeons que vous êtes actuellement. Si vous bénéficierez d'une plus grande liberté, nous vous encourageons à garder les bonnes habitudes de discipline que nous vous aurons enseignées et à prendre sous vos ailes vos camarades plus jeunes, et pas seulement votre filleul, pour développer les qualités d'empathie et de leadership. Vous aurez également à faire un premier pas dans votre orientation en choisissant de nouvelles matières parmi les options qui vous sont proposées.

En 6e et 7e années, vous obtiendrez des chambres de 2 personnes dans les ailes réservés aux Lys, ainsi que des salles de travail dédiées pour mieux pouvoir vous concentrer sur vos études en vue des examens. En effet, en 6e année vous passerez le B.R.O.M.E., Brevet Réellement Obligatoire de Magie Élémentaire. Sans ce sésame, ne comptez pas trouver du travail. Ensuite, même si vous ne pensez pas viser une fonction nécessitant un diplôme plus poussé, il est recommandé de passer le B.A.S.I.L.I.C. en 7e année, soit le Brevet Accumulé de Sorcellerie Intensive en Licence Immersive et Contraignante. Vous ne saurez jamais si une future promotion ou une réorientation de carrière ne sera pas conditionnée au passage d'au moins une matière avancée, parfois même peu importe laquelle juste pour départager les candidats.

Mais vous avez encore du temps avant de choisir votre orientation future. Pour aujourd'hui, vous allez visiter le château et prendre plus ample connaissance des coutumes et des règles, même si j'espère que vous avez déjà lu attentivement celles jointes à votre lettre d'acceptation. Vous allez rejoindre la pancarte avec votre numéro de classe dans la cour, où vous attend un élève de 7e année qui vous prendra en charge. Nous nous reverrons ce soir pour le banquet de début d'année, où vous retrouverez vos camarades des années supérieures qui arrivent plus tard dans l'après-midi. Commencez dès à présent à faire honneur à l'école en sortant de manière calme et ordonnée, rang par rang, et non comme une basse-court. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes les ambassadeurs de l'élégance française et j'espère que vous serez dignes de celle des lys quand vous sortirez de cette école.

Bonne visite !

FIN DU DISCOURS D'ACCUEIL

Voilà, plutôt que de séparer les élèves dans des maisons, j'ai préféré les faire pousser dans des jardins successifs selon l'avancement de leur croissance. Les Bleuets, c'est les bleus, les petits nouveaux. Ensuite les bourgeons commencent à fleurir en Roses. Et on finit avec l'élégance des Lys. En même temps on retrouve les 3 couleurs du drapeau français même si pas dans le bon ordre (sachant qu'à la création de l'école il n'existait pas, tout au plus avait-on le bleu qui revenait dans les couleurs des rois, puis on a eu le bleu et rouge de Paris et de la garde républicaine avant d'instituer le drapeau national). Entre les noms des dortoirs et ceux des épreuves, je suis restée dans le domaine de la botanique. Même si il y a sûrement pas beaucoup de personnes qui connaissent les bromes, moi je ne connaissais pas mais c'est pas évident de trouver quelque chose dont on puisse faire un acronyme et qui ait du sens. J'ai repris l'information que donnait Fleur sur l'équivalent des BUSES en 6e et non 5e année et l'importance du respect et de l'ordre vu que les élèves de Beauxbâtons se lèvent quand leur directrice entre dans une pièce et qu'ils se déplacent en rang quand ils sont avec elle. Et puis les costumes des films font penser à une école d'élégance.


End file.
